I don't know what I am doing
by QueenTiaramisu
Summary: Naruto vive de forma "feliz" gracias a cierta "ayuda" que tiene cada día. Se aparta de la realidad guardando la apariencia que le corresponde dar, pero ¿desearías eso aunque todo fuera una mentira, Naruto?


I don't know what I am doing

Por QueenTiaramisu

Por recomendación se acababa de aprobar la reciente restructuración del equipo científico ninja. Abriendo más áreas de investigación, permitiendo nuevas herramientas y técnicas, aprobando la capacitación para que se mantuvieran actualizados y la contratación de nuevo personal, sobre todo joven, para desarrollarlo con velocidad.

Naruto, con recién cumplidos sus treinta años, estaba con uno de estos nuevos miembros en el laboratorios. El científico, que respondía al nombre de Torikku, de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que no tenía ni dos décadas; estaba explicándole los nuevos fármacos que habían pasado las pruebas de salubridad sobre animales de invocación y algunos ninjas. Estas ayudaban a mantenerse alerta y hasta cierto punto menos estresados a sus usuarios. Incluso esto podía usarse para evitar depresión a los ninjas que se sintieran solos durante misiones aisladas y largas.

En un principio el rubio consideró ingerirlas para que le dieran el apoyo que necesitaba durante el día a día. Pero al ser aprobadas por el consejo las consumió como si fuera un suplemento vitamínico. Con el tiempo Torikku le fue agrando mejoras: disminuyendo efectos secundarios al igual que su tiempo de acción, aumentando su durabilidad, etc. Incluso llegaron a dar un impulso en el chakra, aumentándolo ligeramente. Pero con ello se dio una advertencia: si se dejaban de consumir, se tendría una "ligera" recaída. Cuando los ninjas regresaban a casa lo confundían con cansancio, y con un ligero descaso de un día se recuperaban. Pero Naruto, siendo el hokage, no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Por ello Torikku empezó darle una mezcla especial y personalizada. No era ningún truco o jugarreta. Esta nueva fórmula le añadiría felicidad a su vida.

xXx

En un tranquilo bosque dónde las ardillas recolectaban nueces, esponjosos conejos saltaban y el follaje otorgaba privacidad. Estaban el hokage y el portador del rinnegan tomando un almuerzo, estilo picnic. El de piel nívea había traído unos onigiris rellenos mientras que el marquitas había llevado una ensalada con tomates que había comprado en el camino. Todo acompañado de un té de hierbas orgánico recién hecho. Lo usual era que se reunieran en algún bar, pero las pastillas se lo impedían al rubio. Cortarían el efecto. Conversaron sobre lo básico: cómo iban las cosas en la aldea, las misiones, etc.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido? —mencionó el azabache antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Bien, muy bien. Excelente diría yo. —pero fallaba algo en su expresión, además de que su sonrisa se notaba forzosa.

Era como si no estuviera frente al verdadero Naruto. Dándole el reflejo de la mentira: sabía de la droga de su sistema. Y después de desvelado el asunto Naruto le mostró el envase plástico. De inmediato reconoció la droga que circulaba por el sistema del rubio. Esta disminuía sus receptores de dolor y le proporcionaban químicos que le decían "eres feliz". Esto sólo alarmó al azabache, quien reconocía que aquellas pastillas no eran la solución. Se sentía engañado, porque todo lo que había salido de su boca era como una mentira. Sólo con él podía ser real, y que el otro no fuera reciprocó, le hacía sentir decepcionado. "Puedes ser real frente a mi" pidió el azabache en sus pensamientos. Comprendía que era fácil aparentar. Ser hokage no era sencillo, pero vender su alma así ¿por cumplir su sueño? Siempre lo deseó. Tanto lo marcó que era como su muletilla, pero ¿realmente valía tanto? ¿Realmente cumplía él mismo ese sueño? Sasuke permaneció en silencio un rato en lo que leía la etiqueta, reflexionándolo. Y prefirió ser sincero.

—Tú no eres así. Eso te está afectando. —mencionó arrojando la droga a un lado. —¿Cuánto llevas así?

—No sé, lleva algo… tal vez dos, tres… años. —a Sasuke le sorprendió la última palabra, no pudiendo evitar reflejarlo en sus ojos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—¿Cuánta dosis consumes?

—Una pastilla al despertar y otra para conciliar el sueño. —la ansiedad luego le causaba insomnio. —Aunque cuando siento mucha presión tomo dos. —y Sasuke se le quedaba viendo serio, sabiendo que debía contar más. —Pero de eso va siendo casi diario desde hace un tiempo.

—No te vuelvas dependiente de eso. —advirtió su amigo.

Al día siguiente no sucedió, ni el siguiente de ese. Pero una mañana simplemente despertó con los ánimos de seguir los consejos de Sasuke.

Hinata preparó su desayuno y se lo sirvió de forma estética y monótona con una sonrisa. Con la pastilla sobre una servilleta perfectamente doblada en forma de flor para eso. Sus hijos conversaron mientras él comía. En sus gestos extrañó a su esposa porque él al sentarse inmediatamente se tomaba la pastilla. El rubio se levantó poco después de que los pequeños se marcharon a la escuela. Se despidió de su esposa con un beso en la mejilla, pero antes de salir del comedor ella le recordó la pastilla. Él con una sonrisa boba aceptó su "olvido", introdujo la pastilla en su boca, tomó su almuerzo con una sonrisa, mas al estar fuera de casa, tomó la capsula escondida debajo de su lengua y la tiró en una corriente de agua que estaba camino a la oficina.

Por una semana se mantuvo así. De frente a sus problemas, resistiendo el cansancio, estrés y tristeza. ¿Tan miserable era su vida? ¿Tanto le afectaban esas pastillas? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? ¿Cómo podía cambiar todo con sólo una semana de diferencia? Sentía que gritaría en cualquier momento. Sabía que los años pasaban facturas y que la dependencia tenía altos intereses, pero eso era excesivo, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ese punto?

En varias ocasiones estuvo tentado a tragarse la pastilla del desayuno y durante el día acariciaba el frasco que escondía en su bolsillo, pero se negaba. Y al ser demasiada la tentación, durante un atardecer, destruyó el envase con un rasengan que hizo saltar varias pastillas por toda su oficina.

Docenas de semanas después, en un bar pequeño, dónde se repetía la misma música ambiental y los focos amarillos que eran los mismos que hacía casi décadas, estaban reunidos Sasuke y Naruto. En un momento de sinceridad, al pasar un par de copas, el rubio le declaró que ese había sido uno de sus momentos más felices desde que había dejado la droga. Esto sacó un sonrojo por parte de Sasuke que se disimuló con el alcohol.

Al salir, y debido a la hora, Naruto le aclaró que podía llegar al día siguiente, ya no le esperarían en casa, como si fuera un día usual de trabajo. Sasuke le mencionó que estaba de suerte: todavía no había ido por una habitación. Caminaron por las solitarias calles hasta encontrar un hostal abierto. Se hospedaron en él, pero al estar en la habitación Naruto no podía dormir. Todavía estaba alerta y el otro lo notó. Conversaron un rato más, pero el sonrojo de las mejillas del de mirada azulina aun no desaparecía, ¿tan persistente era el alcohol?

En algún momento Naruto sacó un comentario que hizo reír al azabache. Un gesto sencillo. Pero lo suficiente fuerte para encantar al rubio, quien no pudo evitar acercarse al otro, quien no le afecto por la confianza, pero al sentir sus manos cálidas sobre su rostro se quedó callado.

Naruto le besó con suavidad. Era tan natural, tan simple, pero tan honesto. Y el azabache le correspondió con temor, mas con sinceridad.

Naruto no necesitaba su droga siempre y cuando estuviera con él.

Fin.

Torikku en japonés significa truco.

Este One-Shot me inspiró por cierto caso de un amigo cercano que toma medicamentos legales, él fue el que desembocó todo. Después todo fueron recuerdos de documentales de chinos que se drogan de forma legal con metanfetaminas, los soldados kamikazes y los soldados americanos que fueron a Vietnam.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Feliz San Valentín.

Atte. QueenTiaramisu


End file.
